general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentin Cassadine (James Patrick Stuart)
, RussiaSeen on his birth certificate on April 21, 2009. | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Owner and CEO of Cassadine Industries Board member at GH Board member at Shadybrook Criminal Terrorist Mercenary Head of an International Diamond Theft Ring WSB Counterintelligence Analyst (formerly) | education = Student in Oxford (formerly) Student in Bedlington Academy (formerly) | title = Russian Royalty | residence = Wyndemere Castle Spoon Island Port Charles, New York | parents = Mikkos Cassadine (deceased) Helena Cassadine (step; deceased) | siblings = Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine (both deceased) Alexis Davis Kristina Cassadine (deceased) (paternal half) Irina Cassadine (step; deceased) | spouse = Nina Reeves (2016-17; divorced) | romances = Anna Devane (obsession/crush; 1980s-2017) Alex Marick (ONS; 1980s) Daphne (ONS; 2008)Charlotte was born in May 2009, which means conception/implantation would've occurred in 2008. Ava Jerome (kissed; 2016) Nina Reeves (lovers; 2016) | children = Charlotte Cassadine (with Lulu; carried by Claudette) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Ivan Cassadine (paternal; deceased) | greatgrandparents = Stanislaus and Katya Cassadine (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Victor Cassadine Tony Cassadine (paternal; deceased) Irina Cassadine (paternal great; deceased) | nieces/nephews = Nikolas Cassadine (via Stavros; deceased) Sam Morgan Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (via Alexis) Spencer Cassadine (great; via Nikolas) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan Scout Morgan (great; via Sam) | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Valentin Mikkosovich Cassadine'Revealed on July 19, 2016. is a fictional character from the ABC soap, ''General Hospital. He is the previously unknown and unseen son of the late Prince Mikkos Cassadine and an unknown woman. He is the father of Charlotte CassadineRevealed on November 9, 2016 ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbKWa2lGtPg with Lulu Spencer-Falconeri,On December 9, 2016, Valentin confirmed that Lulu is Charlotte's mother and on December 12, 2016 he explains how Helena orchestrated the whole thing. who was born via surrogate. He is deeply feared in his family, considered to be the most dangerous Cassadine, even more so than Helena herself. Under his alias '''Ivan Theodore he was known to be the best and brightest trainee to have ever attended the WSB Training Academy, a fact acknowledged by Anna Devane herself. Unlike most of the members of his family he has no interest in the Spencer vs. Cassadine feud. In August 12, 2016, he makes it clear to Lulu and Dante that he hates the Cassadines for what they did to him and has no feud against the Spencers not till they interfered in his plans during the summer on Cassadine Island. He is infamously known for killing his own nephew Nikolas. Background Valentin Cassadine is the previously unknown and unseen son of Mikkos Cassadine and an unknown woman. He is known for being the most evil of the Cassadine sons. According to Helena, Valentin is the most dangerous and most feared Cassadine of them all, even she was terrified of him to the point that she warned her sons; Stavros, her hated son Stefan and her hated step-daughter, Natasha not to mention or even try to contact him. She even warned her most hated enemy: Luke Spencer of him and begged him for his help in fighting off her evil stepson. He was disowned by Mikkos years ago and hadn't been heard from since. He soon became forgotten in the family, becoming a mere rumor hence making him the most unwanted child in the Cassadine family. He was sent to Bedlington Academy in England at the age of 5 and was left there all on his own, he was never returned to Cassadine Island. He saw the academy as a place of exile and imprisonment, he hated the academy deeply. According to him, he was very lonely during his childhood and he isolated himself in the library where he was completely focused on his studies and books, one of his many favorites was Shakespeare's writings. He never made any friends there because he was known to be "different", possibly because of his deformity. During his time in the academy he was unable to wear braces to help his scoliosis because he was a ward in his school and there was only money for his tuition. So he was untreated. By the time he was a teenager, his distortion was pretty pronounced. He became in what he saw himself as a "hunchback" like Richard III, Quasimodo, Igor etc. The school was a reminder of his "powerlessness" during his time there. After his time in the academy and thanks to his unique genius intellect he found his way to Oxford where he studied linguistics. He also claims that he barely remembers his mother. In 2016, it was revealed that when he grew up, he went looking for trouble. He ended up in the WSB Training Academy, thanks to his brilliance in linguistics and was under the name Ivan Theodore, where he was forced to work and train as an analyst because of his scoliosis, but he was seen by many as one of the best trainees during his time in the academy, if not the best and brightest to have ever attended the academy possibly even more so than the legendary Anna Devane herself. It was there he met her, while she was training in becoming a field agent and he also met his fellow classmate, Karl Browning. In time he and Anna became friends, but Valentin had hoped for more, so on her birthday he tried to make a move on her in which she rejected him, he believed that she recoiled in horror because of his appearance even though she denied it and claimed she didn't care how he looked. According to Valentin, it was her rejection of him that made him decide to change his life. On February 13, Karl Browning came to General Hospital where he revealed to Anna that Valentin despises her for putting him on the WSB Kill List. He managed to disappear before he could be executed and from this experience he learned not to trust anyone. On March 28, it was revealed that Valentin was accused of selling secrets to the DVX, which was why he was put in the list. Also it was revealed to a forgetful Anna that they had a one night stand before she presumably betrayed him. In April 5, "Anna" (who was really Alex at the time) remembered everything she did to him but she was also a victim. For she was under the control of Cesar Faison, he manipulated her into getting the intel from Valentin. She also recalled finding him sad at a church drop-site and taking him to a hotel to make love – his first time. She was supposed to kill him but he found the kill directive while she was in the shower. He ran and she was relieved, giving him two hours before she called her superiors. At that time, Valentin thought he was betrayed by the only woman who truly loved him. He soon remade himself, sold his skills to the highest bitter and was able to pay for surgery to straighten his spine, curing him from his scoliosis that would have killed him as well as fix his deformed face... making him look somewhat normal. It was revealed on May 10, 2017, that he illegally sold a powerful bio-weapon named the Chimera Virus to his step-mother Helena, and through this he was able to pay for his surgeries and remake himself. Under the alias Theo Hart, he became a remarkably unique and powerful mercenary with a vast global wide web of connections in Greece, China, Canada, France, Russia, U.S. and other places around the world. He was charged many times for his crimes but they never stuck. He eventually became internationally feared among all other criminals in the underworld, even his evil step mother Helena, whose reputation symbolised her to be more powerful than her husband Mikkos and all the other Cassadines, was terrified of him. His former affiliation the WSB, an international spy agency, has no record of information connected to him prior to 2011 neither under his alias nor his true name. Like his brother Stavros and his step-mother Helena, he has been presumed dead at least once in 2009 by the Spencers. Helena herself thought he was dead till she realized otherwise. In November 2016, a year after Helena's demise, the hidden will of Mikkos Cassadine came to light and it revealed that Mikkos left all of the Cassadine Estate to the eldest living son; with Stavros and Stefan dead, Valentin is the only living son and hence sole heir to the Cassadine Empire. In Nov 4, 2016, it was revealed that he has a daughter named CharlotteRevealed on November 9, 2016 ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbKWa2lGtPg with Lulu Spencer-Falconeri,On December 9, 2016, Valentin confirmed that Lulu is Charlotte's mother and on December 12, 2016 he explains how Helena orchestrated the whole thing. who was born via surrogate named Claudette. On December 27, he revealed to Nina, that his daughter is the only person he truly trusts, though he claims he has begun to trust her. He loves Charlotte deeply and cares for her more than anyone. On December 9, 2016, Valentin confirms to the group that Lulu is Charlotte's mother. He explains that Helena promised Stavros a child with Lulu, but after Helena discovered that Stavros could not father a child, she sent Daphne to seduce Valentin and recover a sample. Daphne brought Valentin's sample to Helena, and by the time Valentin figured out what had happened, the embryo had already been created, so he stole it from Helena and recruited Claudette to carry it. She gave birth to his daughter, Charlotte. Later on, she betrayed him and took his baby away from him. On December 5, 2016, it was revealed that a few years after he left Bedlington, it was burned to the ground a long with it's headmaster by an arsonist. Anna Devane believed Valentin was responsible for the fire for he must have wanted to destroy the reminisce of his lonely childhood. On December 20, 2016, Valentin revealed to Anna that he is fluent in speaking English, French, and Greek. During the 2017 Nurses Ball, he revealed he has a magnificent singing voice, when performed for Nina onstage. On New Years Eve 2016, he married to Nina Reeves. In June 2017, Nina filed for divorce. On June 14, Nina revealed that Valentin signed the divorce papers, ending their marriage. It was seen that he still wears his wedding ring and is still in love with Nina. He is still obsessed and attached to his past with Anna Devane. He has kept a photo of her during her time in the WSB Training Academy for decades, symbolizing it as a reminder of the "inspiration" she gave him all those years ago. Despite the fact it was Alex, Anna's twin sister, whom he slept with all those years ago. He soon ended his obsession over Anna after realizing his love for Nina has grown. Storylines |-|2009= In October 2009, a deathly ill Helena Cassadine confides in her longtime rival Luke Spencer that she needs his help to fend off her evil stepson Valentin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cj1KOs0a16s According to Helena, the illegitimate Valentin had been disowned by his father Mikkos upon his birth, denying him the privileges of being a Cassadine. Helena contacts Valentin hoping to use him against her rebellious grandson, Nikolas but instead, Valentin overpowers Helena taking over the family's private island in Greece and he slowly poisons Helena. Valentin's henchmen try to keep Luke from escaping with Helena only for Nikolas to come to her rescue. She warns everyone that Valentin has promised to destroy not only the Cassadines, but also the Spencers. Mikkos's daughter Alexis Davis reveals that she had only heard of her brother's treachery toward their father specifically, but Alexis had come to believe the "never before seen Valentin" was only a front for Helena and her schemes. Luke later accuses Helena of having Valentin murdered and she admits that she thought Valentin had died, but later realized that he is alive and well. Much like Luke and Alexis, Nikolas believes Valentin is long dead and that Helena is just using the threat of Valentin to manipulate him. |-|2016-17= On July 11, 2016, Valentin is seen lurking around on Cassadine Island. He spies on Jason Morgan, Sam Morgan, Ava Jerome, and Nikolas Cassadine. Jason soon realizes that someone else is on the island. Valentin is seen looking at a book of Cassadine lineage before he knocks over a vase. Jason and Sam lure him out by falsely proclaiming that they are heading to bed. They corner Valentin and he claims to be a fisherman named Theo, who was forced to come ashore due to the storm. Sam and Jason decide to leave him be, as long as he does what they say. Valentin continues to play his role and goes to warm his hands by the fire. As he is warming his hands, he rolls up his sleeve and you can see the Cassadine family crest tattooed on his forearm. On July 16, Theo blew his cover and he held a gun on everyone present. On July 18, it was confirmed that Theo is in fact Valentin. On July 19, Valentin forces Nikolas to hand over the Cassadine family fortune to him. As Valentin tries to shoot Ava, Nikolas attacks him, but ends up getting shot and falling over a balcony. On July 22, Ava seduced Valentin, and then hit him in the head with a book. When Laura lashed at Valentin for shooting Nikolas, Valentin went to shoot her, but Kevin stepped in the way and was shot instead. On July 26, Valentin is forced to flee after his captives get the upper hand. He escapes into the tunnels and orders his men to make sure none of them escape. On August 3, he is seen in Port Charles meeting Nina Reeves and then has sex with her. Valentin then leaves her on August 4 in order to kidnap Spencer Cassadine, but was stopped by Sonny outside the summer camp doors, and he is then arrested by the cops. Nina and Curtis Ashford then turned in the cell phone that Valentin stole from Nikolas, which contained a voicemail of Spencer trying to get in touch with his father. While at the PCPD, he has a conversation with Nina before he was taken by the Feds. In August 2016, Luke sent Robert Scorpio to warn his family of Valentin even though his warning was a bit late since Valentin was arrested in the murder of his nephew, Nikolas and the attempted kidnapping of Spencer. However, according to Robert, Luke wasn't convinced that Valentin was taken care of and he reminded Laura and Lulu that Luke is not known to be overly cautious and that Valentin spooks him. On October 24, he appears on a plane as he proceeds to sit next to Claudette and stated that she took something that belongs to him. On Halloween, Valentin Reveals himself to the Spencers on Wyndemere's farewell party. He reveals to Laura and the entire group that he is the owner of the castle and the entire estate. He informs them that he plans to live in Port Charles, and hopes he can redeem himself to them. On November 7, he reveals to Griffin and Anna that he is Charlotte's true father and he finally reunites with her after so long. On December 5, Valentin takes Charlotte to see Santa Claus and tells him that the only thing she wants is her mom. Afterwards she meets Lulu and Rocco and Lulu feels a very deep connection to her. Valentin offers a play date for their kids in which she and Dante decline. On December 9, 2016, Valentin confirms to the group that Lulu is Charlotte's mother. He explains that Helena promised Stavros a child with Lulu, but after Helena discovered that Stavros could not father a child, she sent Daphne to seduce Valentin and recover a sample. Daphne brought Valentin's sample to Helena, and by the time Valentin figured out what had happened, the embryo had already been created, so he stole it from Helena and recruited Claudette to carry it. On December 29, 2016 (New Year's Eve/Day on the show) Valentin and Nina got married to strengthen his case in the upcoming custody battle over Charlotte. In January 2017, Valentin and Nina tell Charlotte that they got married and Charlotte at first appeared emotionless on the news and then surprises Nina ecstatically on how happy that she is her stepmom. She also watches the two exchange wedding rings. Later Valentin got a call from the Canadian authorities that his plan went well. A little while later, Valentin tells Charlotte that Claudette is dead, she mourns for the only mother she has ever known and in a few short moments she suggests that maybe Nina can be her new mommy. On January 17, 2017, Charlotte is seen at Nathan and Maxie's wedding with her father and stepmother. Later Valentin beats up Griffin and tells him that he’s sick of his preaching. Anna bursts in, slaps Valentin and calls him a vicious thug. At the Metro Court, Anna and Valentin face off. Andre drags Griffin away to leave them to speak. She recalls when they saw each other at the WSB years ago. She remembers his hunchback and twisted face. He claims he’s changed because of her. She insists that she didn’t care about what he looked like and they were friends. He informed her that from her rejection of him, he decided to remake himself by selling his skills to people who didn’t just exploit and ignore him. That paid for his surgery that saved his life. According to him, her rejection gave him more than her friendship ever could. Later, Valentin finds Charlotte and she tells him Griffin says he killed her mom. Valentin says that’s a lie and vows to her that he would never harm anyone that she loved. Also she told him what Lulu told her, and he told her not to think about it for it's unimportant, and promises to explain the matter to her when she gets older and when he figures out a way to explain it properly. On February 1, at The Floating Rib, Lulu suggests to Valentin that they can hash things out. She admits telling Charlotte she’s her mom with the best intentions. Although the sight of him makes her sick, she knows Charlotte needs him. She’s ready to take Valentin up on his previous offer of joint custody if she, Dante, Nina and he can attend family therapy together. He declines, rescinding his previous offer. Lulu’s screaming at him when Nina arrives as Lulu declares, “When it comes between wars between the Cassadines and the Spencers, the Spencers always win.” She storms off leaving Nina to admit she saw a picture of him at Anna’s. He’s sorry but Nina’s glad. Now she understands and admires him. They kiss. On Valentines Day, Valentin gets ready at Wyndemere while on his cell with Nina who’s waiting at the Metro Court suite for him. He ends the call when Charlotte joins him. She wonders if mom’s watching from heaven. Valentin’s sure Claudette is, and then asks Charlotte for help with his tie. He shows her the engagement ring he bought Nina, and then gives her an emerald and gold bracelet. They forget the ring when they leave for the babysitter's. Valentin came back for the ring and then he had realized that Anna was at the house, he caught her off guard when she was planning to plant a bug in the living room. Anna begged him to tell her what happened in their past that made her want to put him in the WSB Kill List, but before Valentin can respond, she collapsed. Valentin rushed her to the hospital, where he stayed by her bedside and showed that his feelings towards her never faded even after all these years. In March 2017, Valentin (and Nina) with their lawyer Nora Buchanan and Lulu (and Dante) with their lawyer Diane Miller started a custody battle with both wanting sole custody and joint custody not being on the table. The battle ended with Valentin getting sole custody and Lulu supervised visitations rights (one hour a week) to ensure a smooth transition for Charlotte to accepting Lulu as her mother, for it was believed through the evaluation of Charlotte done by Dr. Andre Maddox that Charlotte will be severely traumatized if she was taken from her father and put in an environment that she felt uncomfortable in. It was also mentioned that in 6 months custody will be revisited. On March 20, Valentin stops by Anna Devane's to offer a truce and tell her that he wants to move forward with his life with Nina and Charlotte. She warns her that if she persists in coming after him, he will make her disappear for good. Anna refuses to stop digging until she knows what happened between them. Valentin accuses Anna of either lying about the cruelest thing she ever did to him, or being ashamed that she really has blocked it out. Anna gets worked up yelling and reopens the wound on her hand. When he asks about it, she reveals she has cancer and is on blood thinners. She calls it treatable, but not curable. He is sorry, but still refuses to tell her what she wants to know. He suggests she simply forget him, and walks out. On March 22, in the Metro Court, Valentin meets the new nanny, Nelle Benson, whom Nina hired for Charlotte. When Nina took Charlotte back up to her office he made her a promise that she better not do anything to harm Charlotte or he will make sure no one will find her body. This spooks Nelle. Later Valentin meets Nora Buchanan he paid her well for her services in the custody battle and thanked her for her services and for helping him in the matter of his associate Olivia Jerome. Nora promised that Olivia would not spend a single day in jail because his associate was on her way to D'Archam Asylum and likely wouldn't see the light of day again. Valentin was pleased. On March 28, at the hospital, it is revealed through a file on Valentin procured by Faison to be given to Anna that Valentin was accused of selling secrets to the DVX. Valentin claimed that Anna asked him for that intel, but he soon disappeared and the WSB thought he was lying to cover his tracks. Andre thinks he must have been lying because Anna wouldn't sell secrets, but she says she did. Anna explains she was young and naive, and she sold intel to the DVX. It forced her into hiding for years and she couldn’t even raise her own child. Anna doesn’t remember selling Valentin out, and wonders if someone has been lying to both of them. Anna arrives at Wyndemere and confronts Valentin with what she knows. Anna believes someone is playing them both because she never ordered him to provide her with intel. Valentin says she did, right after they had slept together. On April 5, "Anna" begs Valentin to hear her out when she arrives at Wyndemere. She remembers everything she did to him but she was a victim too. Valentin mocks Anna’s belief that Faison manipulated her. He implores her to share something intimate she remembers of the two of them. Anna recalls finding him sad at a church drop-site and taking him to a hotel to make love – his first time. She was supposed to kill him but he found the kill directive while she was in the shower. He ran and she was relieved, giving him two hours before she called her superiors. That night meant something to both of them. Anna takes Valentin’s hands and they look into each other's eyes. During Charlotte's first visit with Lulu, Valentin arrived to see his daughter and he is shocked as to how Lulu and Charlotte have bonded well. Later on at the Metro Court, Charlotte expresses that she misses Claudette and how confused she is about how Lulu is mother. Valentin explains that she was created in a very special way and that he and Nina will explain it to her when they get home. Charlotte also tells her papa that she had fun with Lulu but feels guilty because it's not fair to her mommy, Claudette, her papa or Nina. Valentin tells Charlotte that although he and Lulu don't get along, he wants Charlotte to form her own opinion of Lulu. On May 10, 2017, it was revealed that he illegally sold a powerful bio-weapon named the Chimera Virus to his step-mother Helena, and through this he was able to pay for his surgeries. On May 19, it was revealed that it was Alex, Anna's identical twin sister, who Valentin slept with all those years ago and who betrayed him. She wanted to steal the Chimera Virus from him under orders of the DVX. At the same time, Charlotte was left at school by Nelle and they couldn't get a hold of her father, Valentin so they called her mother and Charlotte ended up spending the night at the Falconeri's house. The next morning the Falconeri's have a family breakfast and then Valentin shows up and apologizes to Charlotte, Later on, Dante takes her and Rocco to school. During the 2017 Nurses Ball, Valentin sang on stage "So It Goes" a beautiful song by Billy Joel to try and win Nina's heart back, since she doubts he loves her as much as he claims. After the Nurses Ball, Valentin stayed to watch Jake's magic act, where he revealed that he has the Chimera Virus. Through the efforts of Jake's parents, Jason and Elizabeth, the Chimera was secured before it could be opened. Valentin attempted to dispose of the Chimera on his own but Anna convinced him that it's best if it was given back to the WSB. Soon after, he received a call from Nina revealing that she is being held hostage with Jason, and that the gunmen want the Chimera virus. In the end, Valentin gets shot while saving Nina's life. At the hospital, he is well treated and taken care of, and there Anna reveals to him that the Chimera has been disposed of and regretfully reveals that she has been given orders to arrest Valentin for charges on treason, and selling the Chimera virus to Helena Cassadine. She holds his hand in sympathy, symbolizing how sorry she is. The next day, Valentin leaves the hospital in a rush, he arrives at Dante and Lulu's house to pick up Charlotte. Lulu warns him that he’s about to be arrested and urges him to make sure she has secondary custody before he leaves the country. She leaves for a moment. When she returns, Valentin and their daughter are gone. Valentin and Charlotte are in a garage. He tells her they are going somewhere special. Valentin took Charlotte to Niagara Falls, where he planned to have him and her to "disappear". However, soon after Lulu calls Charlotte and then Dante, Lulu and Anna find Charlotte and unknowing to Charlotte, Valentin gives her up and let's Dante and Lulu take her as he was about to be arrested. Back in Port Charles, Valentin reluctantly agreed to have Charlotte live with her mother, stepfather and brother per the court as Valentin is going to prison. He was later visited by a recently escaped Alex, who has come to help him in his misfortune. She works out a deal for the two of them to be free from their crimes and seductively suggests that he finds her, once all is done. For it was she who he once loved deeply not Anna. Anna later arrives and allows him to record a farewell video for Charlotte on her phone and he promised her that she will him soon, this makes Anna skeptical. The Feds later arrive and take him away, leaving a skeptical Anna alone to wonder, if Valentin has something planned. In July 11, Valentin returns to Port Charles. He arrives at Wyndemere Castle and sees Nina sleeping on the living room couch. Nina wakes up on the couch at Wyndemere to find Valentin standing over her. She jumps into his arms. Valentin explains the charges against him were dropped, likely because the WSB didn’t want the truth about the Chimera made public in a trial. He hoped on the first plane to return home to his wife. She points out he doesn’t have a wife anymore and suggests he go see Charlotte. She tells him that she’s at the Metro Court for Dante’s mother’s wedding. Valentin arrives at the Metro Court where he reunites with his daughter. Valentin hugs Charlotte and promises her that he will never leave her again. Lulu takes Charlotte to get some lemonade, and Valentin provides Anna and Dante with the paperwork detailing his release from the WSB. Valentin states he is free, and he’s here to take his daughter. Dante won’t let that happen, but Valentin reminds him that Lulu only has temporary custody. He tells Charlotte she should go home with Lulu and Dante for the night, because he has to get Wyndemere ready for her to come home to. Lulu and Dante leave with Charlotte, and Valentin invites Anna to have a drink with him. Valentin had a long time to think about their past and what he did, and he realized he wouldn’t have Nina or his daughter if not for her. Anna advises him not to blow this second chance. Crimes Committed |-|1980s-2009= *Caused many "incidents" to happen to his father, Mikkos revealed Oct 2009 Rumoured *Stole the Chimera virus from the WSB revealed May 10, 2017 *Illegally sold the Chimera to Helena Cassadine revealed May 10, 2017 *Burned down Bedlington Academy, along with its Headmaster pre-2016 *Countless illegal activities, including obstruction of justice pre-1990s-present *Head of a diamond theft ring in Ukraine revealed Dec 7, 2016 *Unknown business transactions with Olivia Jerome 1990-2017 *Attempted to kill Helena revealed Dec 9, 2016 *Had his embryo implanted into surrogate Claudette without the mother's consent -Dec 9, 2016 *Kept his daughter's existence hidden from her mother, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri 9, 2016 *Caused lethal havoc on his family, the Cassadines revealed Oct 2009 *Brutally took over the Cassadine Island in Greece 2009 *Held Helena Cassadine hostage and slowly poisoned her 2009 *Had his henchmen attempt to stop Luke from escaping with Helena 2009 |-|2016= *Trespassed onto Cassadine Island 8, 2016 *Assaulted Nikolas Cassadine 8, 2016 *Held Prince Nikolas Cassadine, Ava Jerome, Jason Morgan, Sam Morgan, Dante Falconeri, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, Laura Spencer and Kevin Collins hostage on Cassadine Island 15-26, 2016 *Threatened Sam at gunpoint 18, 2016 *Handcuffed Jason to a chair 18, 2016 *Threatened Ava at gunpoint 19, 2016 *Fought with Nikolas for a gun, self-defense 19, 2016 *Shot Nikolas in the chest and caused him to fall off a balcony 19, 2016; Nikolas was revealed to be dead on Jul 22, 2016 *Threatened Ava at gunpoint twice 22, 2016 *Threatened Laura at gunpoint 22, 2016 *Shot Kevin in the shoulder 22, 2016 *Threatened Dante at gunpoint 26, 2016 *Had the plane that Ava, Jason, Sam, Dante, Lulu, Laura and Kevin escaped on sabotaged Aug 1, 2016 *Stole Nikolas' phone Aug 2, 2016 *Attempted to kidnap and kill his grandnephew, Spencer 4-5, 2016; Sonny and Jason stopped him *ThreatenedSonny Corinthos at gunpoint 5, 2016 *Possession of an unregistered firearm 5, 2016; arrested *Threatened henchman Gary and his family if he did not retrieve Valentin's daughter Charlotte 2016 *Had Gary kidnap Maxie Jones, hold her captive and tried to kill her 21-24, 2016 *Obstruction of justice in the death of his nephew, Nikolas 2016 *Kidnapped Claudette Beaulieu and made her disappear 24, 2016-Jan 2017 *Had Dr. Bellamy lock Lulu and Maxie in a medical exam room 8, 2016 |-|2017-present= *Had his connections in the Canadian Authorities falsify records that a woman who committed suicide was identified as Claudette 11, 2017 *Assaulted Griffin Munro 19, 2017 *Had the WSB file on him hacked and erased 1, 2017 *Threatened Nelle Benson 22, 2017 *Manhandled Alex Marick 16, 2017 *Kidnapped Alex (tied her hands to the bottom of a staircase railing) 16-18, 2017 *Struggled with an unidentified attacker over a gun, self-defense 30, 2017 *Took his daughter, Charlotte, on the run while he was a wanted fugitive 2-6, 2017 *Threatened Anna at gunpoint and struggled for the gun 6, 2017 Health and Vitals |-|Birth-2009= *Social Alienation revealed Jan 31, 2017 *Bullied revealed Jan 31, 2017 *Had a cranial-facial distortion on the right side of his face, had surgery to correct it revealed Jan 23, 2017 *Had scoliosis from childhood and by the time he was an adult, had a 55-degree Cobb angle to his spine. It caused the muscles in his left arm to be in a constant state of contraction. His left shoulder was 10 inches higher than his right. It caused his right arm to dangle. His chest was twisted, and his ribs stuck out but later had painful surgery to correct it revealed Jan 23, 2017 *Deceived and seduced by Alex into stealing the Chimera virus. revealed Apr 5, 2017 *Accused of selling secrets to the DVX revealed Mar 28, 2017 *Put on the WSB Kill List by Anna Devane revealed Feb 13, 2017 *Drugged by Daphne under orders from Helena revealed Dec 12, 2016 *Nearly killed by Helena Cassadine revealed Oct 2009 |-|2016-present= *Held at gunpoint by Jason Morgan 11, 2016 *Attacked by Nikolas Cassadine 19, 2016 *Hit over the head with a book by Ava Jerome 22, 2016 *Assaulted by Det. Dante Falconeri 25, 2016 *Held at gunpoint by Lulu Spencer-Falconeri 25-26, 2016 *Assaulted by Sonny Corinthos 5, 2016 *Assaulted and pinned to the floor by Jason 5, 2016 *Punched by Griffin Munro 18, 2016 *Slapped by Lulu 9, 2016 *Assaulted and pinned to a wall by Dante 12, 2016 *Assaulted by Griffin Munro 19, 2017 *Slapped by Anna 19, 2017 *Held at gunpoint 30, 2017 *Shot in the stomach 30, 2017 *Signed himself out of the hospital while still recovering from a gunshot wound to the stomach 2, 2017 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional princes and princesses Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Fictional criminals